<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memento Mori - Unus Annus by CrimsonInk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557326">Memento Mori - Unus Annus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonInk/pseuds/CrimsonInk'>CrimsonInk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Goodbye, Memento moir, the feels man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonInk/pseuds/CrimsonInk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started November 12th, 2019.</p><p>It ended November 13th, 2020.</p><p>00:00:00:00</p><p>Unus Annus. Memento Mori.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memento Mori - Unus Annus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here we are. At the bottom of it all. Down that pit everyone was afraid of to fall into.<br/>But here we are.</p><p> </p><p>It started in the year 2019, November 12th. </p><p> </p><p>A new entity was created.</p><p>Unus Annus was born.</p><p> </p><p>Two new creatures were formed and found their existence in this world. </p><p>Unus, a man in black -black suit, black tie, black nail paint, black dress shoes- and decorated with an silver ear ring. His soft, brown hair on top of his head.</p><p>Annus, a man in white -white suit, white vest, white tie, white dress shoes- and additionally a white top hat. His curly, dark brown hair falling softly onto his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>A casket in black and white. A spiral in black and white. A gigantic plug in black with white tape. Everything was in black and white. The other not existing without the other.<br/>They were inseparable. Unus can only exist with Annus. Annus can only exist with Unus. </p><p> </p><p>It was set in stone that the two would die together. </p><p>Even though Annus tried to commit tax fraud- but oh well. Good thing Ryan didn't recommend that. </p><p> </p><p>One Year. Not just a year, but one. The One. 2019/2020. </p><p>A year of global chaos. Crisis after crisis. But there was this little hope we had everyday since that one fateful day - Each day, for 365 days, Unus Annus would provide us with content. Unique themes and topic each and every time. </p><p>And we are so grateful for that. </p><p>Each of us has a video dedicated to their birthday. Each of us has their favourite moment.</p><p> </p><p>Now look around you. Everywhere. We are everywhere. Standing hand in hand, side by side and by our screens as it came to an end. </p><p>They are dead. The channel is dead. November 13th, 2020.</p><p>But they live in our memories. We will carry on what they have taught us. Carry on their legacy. </p><p> </p><p>We learned how to make cheese, wine, cook with questionable equipment, experience pain with(out) claiming to be a masochist. We learned about pee sauna. I don't know when you will ever need the knowledge of pee sauna or drinking your friend's pee. Probably never, but you got to know. And that is what matters. The experience. </p><p> </p><p>It is time. We need to slowly let go and realize. </p><p>Now we are mourning and grieving, tomorrow too and the day after tomorrow maybe. But we will carry on. </p><p>Make the best of it. The best of us as long as we have the time.</p><p> </p><p>Their clock may have stopped ticking. May have run out and stands still on 00:00:00:00.</p><p>But yours is still going. Still ticking. You still have time to change, make the best out of yourself, do the things your heart craves and just do them! </p><p>That's what they taught us - to do what we wanna do and make the best out of it.</p><p> </p><p>Unus and Annus shall watch us carry on. Shall radiate their neutral chaotic aura so we know they are with us. </p><p> </p><p>We will meet on the other side. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Memento Mori. </p><p> </p><p>Unus Annus.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>